The Hatter in Time
by One of theMaddest
Summary: The Hatter never was fully sane, but he really did trust Chess. Now that he's snapped, he cant seem to always tell right from wrong, and he's still going down. Until he finds a Looking glass of his own, that brings him into a world of wonder. Here he meets Charlie, the son of Alice and his sniper friend Ian. What follows could only be described as mad. I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

"Tarrant Hightopp!" My father yelled, snapping me from my thought. He sounded mad, but he usually was. But whay had I one to earn it this time? Maybe he would just rant about my fire red curly hair being a mess, or about my inability to focus, or my bright green eyes, my pail wight skin, my fation secne? I paused at the stairs, pacing atop them as I questioned what he was upset about.

"Tarrant Hightopp! Get down here this instant!"

"Coming father!" I called back, sliding down the railing. Sadly I wasn't able to land it, and I tore a hole in mt blue pants, and a small seam of my matching tail coat. I stood as I felt my father's eyes on the back of my neck. I chose not to look, as then he would be bearing into my soul.

"Why did the queen just inform me you called Mirana of Marmoreal 'Mummy'?" He asked, grabbing my chin and yanking it up, his nails scratching my cheeks.

"I... She takes care of me." I whimpered as I attempted to pull my head away.

"Don't I take care of you? Don't I let you keep those pathetic little paper hats? Don't I let you visit her? Don't I let you out alone, despite you're age?Despite your issue?" I flinched back as my father went to hit me. My little grasp on reality slowly slipping as it nearly had seven years back.

 _"I don't know why you do. I'm completely mad aren't I?" I asked quietly, slipping into a slight scottish accent._

I was slipping down a dark path, one that I knew that I would never be able to come back from.

"It's days like this when I worry about you Tarrant. You and the darkness that you let brew in your head. You'll go mad one of these days." I stood glaring at my father. Grabbing my hat I walked up stairs and continued my packing. I had planed on running away, for a while now and my friends had agreed it would delay my fall. My fall into the darkness, loneliness, and pain in my heart.

 _"I don't feel loved in my own home. But then again a house isn't a home. A home is were you feel safe, and that I do not."_ I whispered, sighing as Chessur materialized in a puff.

"Come now Tarrant. You now it scares me to hear that accent. You know that you and you father push each other to the end of you wits. I know he started it, and you tripped over that ledge seen years ago but he stopped you from falling all the way. Whale I do agree you should get the hell out of here for your own well being, I don't know if talking to yourself is the best idea. Dose your father know you plane on running away from home?" Chessur sighed, landing on my hat.

"I'm sorry Chessur. I think I'm alright now, thank you." I closed my bag, and sat down on my bed.

"Are you though?''

Looking down I shook my head. I was afraid the plan wouldn't work, that today I would be unable to escape. I was twenty, and completely mad. My father never would want me to help him if I showed the world that. But I would never go dark, if I had the choice.

"If you slip up once more today, you might snap for good."

"I know that Chess." I whispered, before adding. "I won't, I know that crown wont fit. I'll end up laughing sooner or latter. But that's when I am also likely to, slip up. You must stay with me at all times can never leave my side if I snap. Promise me Chessur, that you will never leave my side no matter what happens?" My smile spread as Chess nodded, he would never leave my side.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in front of the two princesses, Mummy and The Big Head. Mummy was smiling like a proper lady, and Big Head's lips were pressed tightly together. Mirana had a small silver tiara on her head. Her hair was neat and wight. She had on a lovely wight gown. She had asked that I placed the crown on her head, being my caregiver and all. Her sister had a large head with puffy red hair and a red dress on, as having a larger golden crown on her head. It wasn't fitting. I was giggling, and so was Mum. Head was not amused, extrastreamly when the crown snapped in half, and the entire crowd started laughing. Even Mum was laughing. Big Head glared as her head inflated even more. Her face purple with anger.

"OF WITH HIS HEAD!" She yelled and I flinched.

"It's quite fine Tarrant. Remember, I'm on your hat." Chess whispered, flicking my neck with his tail.

after the king had told Big head off and everyone had left, me parents turned to me glaring. I understood why Mother was upset, I had lied about Chessur. But Dad, he could be mad about anything.

"Chess just show yourself. Would you care to enplane why he is here?"Mother asked as Mum walked up.

"I invited him. I had a feeling that my sister's head had grown, and that she would snap. I also knew that Tarrant would be upset by it, and that they had a close bond. I also support his decision to come." With that she walked off.

"You are completely mad. Unfitting of a Hightopp." Father had said and I smiled at the ground.

"Good. I'm leaving." I quickly rushed out of the church.

A bit latter I had changed into my better outfit. It was dark red, with bright purple detailing and light blue trim.

"Hatter? It's you! You're you again!" A girl in a colorful dress with blond curly hair said, hugging me like she knew me.

"Do I know you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes! Well no. Not yet. You met me when I was little."

"I think I would remember something like that."

"Well It hasn't happened yet. I'm Alice."

"Oh, when will it happen?" I asked tilting my a tail smack from Chess, who was only invisible, and not intangible.

"Was that Chessur?" Alice asked before shaking her head. "Years from now. When you're older."

"I'll meet you when your younger and I'm older? Oh and yes that was Chess, he is never going to leave my side."

"Yes, I know it doesn't make much sense at all but..."

"Oh it makes perfect sense to me. I'm Tarrant." I said holding out my hand.

"I know." Alice said, shaking it firmly.

"You have time all mixed up Alice." Chess said appearing on my hat. Alice shook his paw, giggling a bit with him.

"Hold on a second Alice." I said going into my bag and pulling out a binder with colorful card paper, sitting against my magic tree. Quiclky I made her a small paper hat, that matched her dress.

"May I?" She asked. At my nod she proceeded to make wearable card hats, one for each of us. Hers was like her dress, Chess's was striped with pink and purple. mine was like my hat, only a bit smaller.

"Can I tell you a secret. This tree is magical." I said, placing my head on Alice's shoulder.

"I know that Hatter. You have to warn them."

"Warn who?" I asked sitting up.

"You're family. About Horevendush day!" Alice warned, and Chess's smile faded.

 _"I..."_ I started, but stopped walking away and not letting myself get any more upset.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered, petting my head before Chess floated back onto my hat.

The next year I found myself at the Horevendushday fair. I was enjoying some dancing with my Mum when the sky went dark. A Jaberwalky.I took the Queens horse and ran for it, dropping my hat and her crown in the chaos. A little while later I went back, realizing something. Chessur was gone. Slowly I felt it happen. The little grasp I had, was slipping. My eyes had gone a fiery golden yellow. The skin around my eyes had gone black. My outfit had darkened. I had snaped. _"Damn you Chessur. You lied to me and you broke you're promise. You're a teribly scoris-blundering lavider- licking braning hering..."_

"Tarrant?" Mum asked walking up to me. She seamed worried.

"Thank you. I'm fine." I said turning to face her. I could feel the colors returning to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After haveing a long discussion with Time, I found myself frozen in time, a minuet to tea time until Alice arrived. Of course this turned into several years, as my Alice had told me. I could still feel the presence of that Alice, somewhere, but it was older. Probably a good hundred years older. Now I was just waiting.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find my way home." It was a young boy. He had curly brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He had on a wight t-shirt and black jeans. On his head was a paper hat, Alice's hat. It had tricked Time!

"Hello! What's your name?" I asked, looking at the nine year old boy.

"Charlie." He said tilting his head.

"Hello charlie, my name it Tarrant. Most call me the Mad Hatter. Charlie, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I said, switching his hat out with mine, then with my paper one, finaly with a better suiting wight one with black swirls on it.

"No, why is that?" He asked and I giggled.

"No clue!" I yelled taking his hand. He was small. "Come now, you must join us for tea. It's tea time you know."

After several lovely times with Charlie it hit me. A force, that I had felt but once. His true Underland self had taken roots in his mind, as had my question. I could feel his presence, and he could feel mine. But I could no longer feel Alice.

"Alice. Is that you?" I asked as a woman walked in, small again.

"It is you, I would know you anywhere. I would know him anywhere." I turned to the table where the hair and dorm mouse sat.

"You're dreadfully late you know. Naughty." I teased and explained what was going on, when Cessur appeared. I had a back down and me and Alice set off. After we reached the wight queen, she slayed the Jabberwalky,and I danced. But then she left me alone. With a sigh I headed back to the tea table.

"Five fifty." I muttered as I sat down.

"Find him. Find the boy. Save him. Save the boy. The looking glass. Use it. Find the boy." I shook my head as I heard the voices chanting.

"Chess, are you going to redeem your promise with me?" I asked, feeling him appear on my hat.

"I don't see why not." He said as I walked into my house.


End file.
